


Starlight

by Suholusion



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Both have a crush on each other, Cuddles, Dont know the official tag for that, Insecurity, Light Angst, M/M, Minseok doting on his favorite dongsaeng, Sleep Kisses
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-19
Updated: 2017-09-19
Packaged: 2018-12-31 13:11:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,337
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12133212
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Suholusion/pseuds/Suholusion
Summary: Junmyeon looks out for everyone, but who looks out for him?OrMinseok wants to take care of Junmyeon and make sure he knows he's loved and appreciated.





	Starlight

**Author's Note:**

> Based off Starlight by Suho (Ft. Remi)

Minseok can always tell when Junmyeon is spread too thin and stressed, although he never truly shows it.

Junmyeon starts to wince when he walks, but smiles when he notices someones around. He makes sure everyone else is happy even when Minseok knows what Junmyeon's doing doesn't make him happy. Junmyeon starts to cave in on himself and stops willingly hanging out with the members. He starts second guessing everything about himself, including when people reassure him of his worth (which Minseok has had to do many times.) But Junmyeon is a master actor. He didn't study at K-ARTS and become a great actor for nothing. He acts everyday. He acts like everything is fine and he's happy. Always ready to give himself up to make people around him happy and to guide EXO. 

 

Frankly, Minseok has had enough. It hurts him to see his favorite dongsaeng wasting away like this, and the worst part is Junmyeon's doing it willingly. Which is why he corners him backstage at KBS

"Minseok-hyung! What do you need?" Junmyeon smiled gently, not his usual million kilowatt smile Minseok loved to see.

"I need you to tell me what's going on. You're acting strange"

"I'm always strange, hyung! Don't worry about that, worry about our stage today!" Junmyeon clapped excitedly, then went to get his mic tested (again)

 

Minseok knew he couldn't find out what was happening or take care of him directly, so he came up with a different approach.

 

Junmyeon was rushing to leave, frantically looking for his messy files of important documents for EXO to bring to this meeting. His alarm had gone off and he slept right through it and Sehun didn't wake him up after that. He was panicking because frankly, he didn't feel like being scolded by the higher ups again. He ran into the kitchen to grab an apple for the road when he saw a thick, blue binder with a post-it note that had his name on it. He opened it and gasped, flipping through to find all the files and documents put in order and neatly arranged. He grabbed the binder quickly, slipped his shoes on then yelled a goodbye as he rushed out the door.

"Wow! Was hyung actually organized for once?" Chanyeol spoke up, chuckling

"I guess so" Minseok shrugged nonchalantly, smirking ever so slightly

 

Junmyeon came back from a long day of meetings and rigorous training, wanting to just collapse against the couch but he couldn't. He had to make sure everyone else was squared away. A delicious smell filled his nose and he made his way to the kitchen to see everyone sitting around their dining room table and his eyes widened. They rarely ate together at night and when they did, there was a huge mess and everything would be chaos but they were all casually talking and laughing. Jongin noticed Junmyeon standing there and smiled widely

"Hyung! You made it just in time! Sit down!" Junmyeon moved to sit in a random chair but he was interrupted 

"Not there, head of the table!" Junmyeon nodded, blushing at all the eyes staring at him as he sat down.

"This is great guys! What's the occasion?" He asked, pouring himself a glass of wine

"Just because we haven't done this in a while, and it seems nice," Jongdae spoke up, "it was all Minseok's idea!" Junmyeon blushed as Minseok smiled knowingly at him.

"Thank you then, hyung! Well, lets eat!" He sat back, waiting for everyone to serve themselves but again he was stared down

"Do I need so say something more?"

"Serve yourself first, hyung!" Baekhyun spoke up, and hums of agreement rang.

"O-Okay..." He reached over, getting himself small portions then smiling as everyone else followed. Junmyeon engaged in conversation, smiling happily for the first time in a while. Minseok felt proud, sneaking more food onto Junmyeon's plate and laughing along with the conversation.

 

Showers were when Junmyeon could be himself and feel what he actually, truly felt. Whether he sang songs happily, or silently let his tears blend with the blazing water from the shower head. This shower was like the latter. Although he had a great dinner and felt less hectic than usual, his head was still in a funk of messed up thoughts and insecurities. He slowly washed himself and biting his lip as he leaned his head against the cool tile wall, the contrast between the hot water and cool tiles helping him to stay grounded. He doesn't usually get the leisure of hot showers but everyone had taken theirs earlier and left hot water for him. After he had shed all the tears he deemed necessary he stepped out and dried himself off with a fluffy towel. He looked at the counter and smiled widely, chuckling and shaking his head. His favorite smelling lotion, an overnight mask he only wears when he wants to treat himself, warm pajamas and his vitamins all spread out for him to take for the night. He happily got ready for bed then headed to his room. He rubbed his hair with the towel, dumping it on his towel pile but frowned when nothing was there. In fact, the floor was spotless. He looked around, gaping at the now immaculate room. The only thing out of place was Minseok reading on his bed. 

"So? How are you feeling?" Minseok scooted over, patting the spot next to him. Junmyeon climbed under the (clean) covers, sighing contently. 

"I feel a lot better. Today's been amazing. Thank you, Hyung!"

"Now can you tell me whats usually bugging you so I can try to help you like this every day?" Minseok put the book down, holding his arm out. Junmyeon hesitated for a minute, then cuddled into Minseok's side and buried his face into his chest. Minseok immediately held him close, playing with his hair as Junmyeon talked

"Am I even fit enough for this? I ask myself that all the time because there are times I know any member can be a better leader than I am. It's tough struggling in this industry because I have nowhere to go. I need to deal with it myself but I'm constantly struggling just to keep everyone else afloat that I'm drowning." He sighed sadly

"Kim Junmyeon, you are the best leader anyone could ever ask for! We love you so much and you take such good care of us. You mean so much and I'd wish you would see that. Take a moment to worry about yourself every day instead of worrying so much about other that you loose who you truly are. I love how selfless and caring you are but there are limits. I don't like seeing you crumble Myeonnie but that's exactly what you're doing. We love you no matter what and I don't want you to think you have to ever hide your true feelings just to make us happy." Minseok kissed his forehead and held him closer. 

"Thank you hyung... It really means a lot. I love you too. It's hard to see the positive twist to things right now, but I'm trying."

"I love you too Junmyeon and as long as you're trying that's all that matters. You mean the world to me, to us. We don't want to see you this upset. Now, do you wanna talk about this some more? Or do you wanna sleep?" Junmyeon shook his head, giggling and pouting and hell did Minseok wanna reach over and kiss the fu-

"Hyung? Can you sing me to sleep?" He asked shyly, cuddling into him more. Minseok got them comfortable, singing soothingly as he rocked Junmyeon back and forth until he fell asleep

"I will always protect you, Myeonnie. Forever and always. Even if you think no ones watching, I'm always there." He hesitated, then kissed him gently then joined Junmyeon into sleeping peacefully, Junmyeon in his arms. He fell asleep so quickly he didn't notice the rising blush on Junmyeon's "sleeping" face. 


End file.
